


Haiku

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: Just a haiku which came to mind at 11 pm... might become more... for now only in japanese..(Ok I just wanted to try writing a haiku^^)





	1. Chapter 1

世界

この世界  
は今まででも  
っとも良い。


	2. Chapter 2

心

青い空  
雲が隠した  
暗い赤。


End file.
